Enslaved
by Shadine
Summary: "I assure you that this kind of sick pleasure is not something you could copy and satisfy yourself with later, sensei."


… _Where am I ? This place is too dark…I can only feel the tightness of the chains around my limbs. _

_Thousands of candles seem to ignite. There she was, I could feel her._

_Black leather skyhigh boots along with latex and partial nudity…Her lips were red as the fire of hell. Not just like the other ones, still. The sound of her heels announced her getting closer to me. I couldn't help it but want to take part in her little BDSM game at the sight of her cat like movements._

"_So, you are the notorious Copy Ninja, huh ? Let me tell you one thing, sweetie. You can't escape my unique ways of pleasing that body. I will make you…squeal."_

_She whispered those things as she was licking all around my ear and the back of my neck, her leather suit never ceasing to gnash._

"_I allowed you to keep your mask on until now…don't you think it's time you took it off ? How else could you feel me ?..._

_She gently ripped it off and caressed my lips. I could feel her breasts rubbing against my back and it drove me crazy. Damn._

"_I know you want me, my little toy…just be patient, master's gonna make the arrangements first."_

_It was still dark and dungeon like, yet the sound of the whip echoed very clearly. I felt a little bit of pain as she touched me with it, and it only made me even hornier. That was her plan, getting the beast out of me._

_She went on for a couple of minutes, and she made it bleed…my shirt was already ripped apart and her soft nipples were drawing lines across my bloody wounds. She came in front of me and made me kneel, so that I could reach her boobs. I started licking them slowly until I was on the verge of making them bleed too. _

"_I see that you are a little bit savage, sadistic, and even masochistic…you like it rough, don't you ? You crave pain in order to satisfy your sick sexual needs ? Very well, Kakashi…I'll play around a little more up to the point your bulge almost explodes. I wouldn't like you to skip shoving your dick down my throat."_

_She is mad…and makes me go insane too. Makes want to rip those chains and fuck every single hole out of her…_

_She placed one leg on my shoulder and grabbed my head, pulling my hair wildly closer to her pussy. I let my tongue wander up and down until there was not enough saliva left, biting her clit gently. She moaned deeply and pulled me closer. After I was done it was all reddish and wetty. It came as a surprise to me that she even removed the chains from my hands, but not before slapping me and then going on all fours._

"_Now it's my turn to please you, master. Let me be your disobedient slave…"_

_I got up and looked at her with a what must have been a psycho glare. She immediately mobilized and unbuttoned my pants, pulling out my dick which was now harder than a rock._

"_I've craved for it, 'sensei'…choke me, please !"_

_I did as she pleased, leaving her in total control. She was definitely hungry for it, because I've never seen such a hasty grab or passionate blow before her. Her lips were hurting already as I pulled my dick deep her throat, making her moan as well as choke. The sight made me feel a filthy satisfaction._

_She didn't lie, she was disobedient, bitting it hardly. It was then when I pulled her hair and lifted her so that I could stick my tongue down her throat as well. After I pulled it out a fine thread of saliva was hanging erotically from our mouths. _

"_Fuck…me, Kakashi. Hard. Now !"_

_I threw her on the floor and slapped her butt cheeks until she shed almost shed tears. Then I pulled my dick the hardest in her ass, making her scream for a couple of seconds. When I got bored of it, I switched holes. This one was warmer and wettier. It felt soft and welcoming. But I almost made it bleed, rubbing my skin against hers fastly. She moaned in delight and begged me to cum on her body. _

"_Cum on your body, huh ? What if I saved it for you to drink it from your plate ? This is what little obeying bitches do. You've even got your collar. Here you are, drink."_

_She gave me a nasty pout then she drank it all up. _


End file.
